


Bruises and NASCAR

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, At this point Cartman is a straight up asshole, Bruises, But more of a slow burn type fic, But the mentions will not bump the Teen rating, Cuddling, Everyone is at least 16 in this, First Aid, Kenny and his love of NASCAR, Kenny's Parents may have a drinking problem, M/M, Mentions of Kenny's Perversion, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Once again New Kid is too shy, Once again not really a shipping fic, Protective Kenny McCormick, The unoffical Valentine's Day episode, Wingfic, beginning of a potential relationship, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 12, we fast forward in time to the teenage years of the cast. In this case, Kenny's free time is interrupted by a bruised Liam appearing at his window.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968





	Bruises and NASCAR

**Author's Note:**

> Even though updates will be slow, I did want to present this finished draft I had as a backup incase of slow updates. And yes, we will see the occasional age up entry focusing on New Kid trying to survive his teenage years in South Park, and probably have the events of this series be told in a weird order.
> 
> But enough of that, let's get on with Part 12. As always, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And by the way, think of this as the unofficial Valentine's Day Special just for being posted the day before the actual holiday.

Kenny's current reading of his Playboy magazine was interrupted by the sound of something tapping on his window. Letting out an annoyed huff, Kenny got off his bed, hiding the magazine under the mattress first, and walked up to the window, wondering who or what was tapping on it during his rare moment of free time. He came to a stop when he saw the outline of the tapper in question was Liam, the hood of his sweatshirt hiding most of his face, his fist lightly tapping on the window glass.

"This better be important," Kenny muttered to hide the annoyance in his voice.

He opened the window, the gust of the Colorado winter air hitting him as the fellow teen climbed over the windowsill and entered the room, closing the window for Kenny. Liam stood back a bit as Kenny spoke.

"What do you want, Liam? Can't you see that it's free time for me right now?"

Liam raised his shaking arms to sign,

"Sorry, just need to hide out for a bit."

"And you chose to hide out in my house of all places in South Park? Why not your place?"

Liam didn't respond, wrapping his arms around his chest as he shook and lowered his head to hide the rest of his face from Kenny. This raised alarm bells in Kenny's brain.

"Dude, are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

Liam shook his still lowered head. Obviously not buying it, Kenny came closer and reached out a hand towards the boy's hood. Liam stood still as he lifted up his head to allow Kenny to remove his hood, figuring there was no point in hiding anymore, allowing him to see the large, dark bruises on his face, some hidden by the long bangs covering half of his face, the large black eye on the side without the large bangs, and the broken blue glasses that refused to stay on. More bruises were scattered across his neck, some of them forming a trail close to his chest.

Kenny backed away, feeling angry at the sight, Liam afraid of his reaction.

"Who did this?" Kenny nearly demanded, trying to hide his anger as to not upset the mutant further.

"Cartman," Liam reluctantly signed. "We had a confrontation in the mall parking lot and things just escalated from there."

Kenny balled his hands into fists, now suppressing the urge to track down Cartman to kick his ass.

"Look, I could've handled it myself, being a genetically engineered mutant and all, but he figured out that he can use his obese body as a combat advantage and tackled me to the ground to give me a hell of a beating."

Kenny was still furious, Liam pleading,

"Please, things were already tense before and after the fight, so please don't make things escalate more than needed."

Seeing how frightened and hurt Liam appeared when he pleaded, Kenny took a few deep breaths to calm himself, deciding an ass-kicking for Cartman can come later. He motioned Liam to follow.

"Come," he said. "Let's see what we can do with those bruises. And don't worry, the parents are at the bar getting wasted, Karen is at a sleepover, and Kevin is doing another shift at that crappy diner on the outskirts of town."

Liam followed Kenny down the hallway and into the small kitchen, Kenny making Liam sit at the table as he got out a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, the closest the McCormick's had to an ice pack, and a tube of bruise ointment from the first aid kit kept in the cupboard under the sink. Items in hand, he went back to Liam, who still had his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Your chest is okay, right?"

Liam nodded.

"Making sure." As much as Kenny didn't believe him, he decided against pushing Liam about it. Kenny handed him the bag of frozen peas. "Here's something for the black eye."

Liam removed his glasses, stuffing them in his sweatshirt pocket, and held the bag against his eye, flinching at the initial application.

"It hurts that bad?" Kenny asked with concern.

Liam nodded, keeping the bag on his face to let the cool feeling of the bag numb the pain of the black eye. Kenny squeezed some of the ointment onto his hand, taking a seat next to Liam.

"I hope you don't mind if I apply some ointment on your bruises."

Liam nodded, placing the bag of peas on the table to let Kenny get to work. He used his free hand to move Liam's bangs out of the way, revealing the large, purple bruise with green edges on his cheek, applying ointment to that first. He felt Liam flinch the moment his hand touched his face.

"It's okay," Kenny said. "I know that it must hurt, but this will make the bruises less painful."

Liam did his best to stay still as Kenny finished applying the ointment to the of his bruises.

"And we're finished," Kenny announced. "I guess my job here is done, right?"

Again, Liam made no response.

"Isn't this the part where you thank me and go home?"

"I...don't want to," Liam admitted.

"Why?"

"What if Cartman gets the idea to come to my house to find me? He was pretty pissed off when I fled, and I'd rather not get into any more fights today or bring the conflict home."

"I see," Kenny replied, wondering what to do so Liam wouldn't have to worry about attracting more conflict. "You can always hang out here until things blow over," he offered.

"Really? I can?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's not much to do besides watch some TV."

"No, I would like that," Liam signed.

"Okay then. Let's try to watch something before the parents come back from their Friday night bender at Skeeters."

Liam put the bag of peas back in the freezer and met Kenny in the living room, the couch looking more worn out than he remembered. They both sat down, a creaking sound emitting from the sofa. Kenny grabbed the remote off the coffee table and channel surfed until he found a sports network airing a NASCAR race.

"Hope you don't mind some NASCAR, since most folk I know tell me it's stupid."

"I don't care what we watch, Kenny. As long as it can keep our attention spans, it's fine with me."

Kenny liked that, scooting closer to Liam, but not close to make him feel uncomfortable, to watch the current race. At one point Liam was leaning against Kenny, his head resting on the shoulder of his orange parka. Realizing what he was doing, Liam scooted away in embarrassment, Kenny simply smiling in reaction.

"Sorry," Liam apologized. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I hope you're not weirded out."

"Dude, it's no big deal," he said. "You're not doing anything weird or touchy to me, and this is coming from a self proclaimed perv like myself, so it's not a problem."

"Of course it is, Kenny. I guess I was feeling comfortable and safe after what happened tonight that I wasn't paying attention to the fact I was leaning against you."

"Liam, it's fine. I'll let you continue if it makes you feel comfortable."

Liam did just than, scooting closer to rest his head back on Kenny's shoulder.

"See? I'm not weirded out or anything. Now we should get back to watching the race."

They continued watching the race, the glow of the TV acting as the only light in the dark living room. After what felt like a long time, Kenny was caught off guard by something covering his back, turning to see Liam was using his wings to cover both of them as a blanket. Kenny smiled at the gesture, enjoying the warmth radiating from the wings, protecting him from the winter chill creeping inside the house. As the NASCAR race ended and the next program played on TV, Kenny checked on Liam, giggling to see that he fell asleep, head on his shoulder snoring.

Kenny then heard the sound of a truck screeching to a halt outside, the cue that his parents came home without crashing into anyone from their drunk driving on the way. He gently nudged Liam awake, Liam opening his eyes and yawning like a sleepy kitten.

"You might wanna leave. The parents are back."

"Huh? Oh, I better get going then," Liam signed, feeling drowsy from Kenny waking him up.

Wait a minute, he began thinking. Did I sleep against Kenny?

Liam remembered that his head was currently resting on Kenny's shoulder, so yes, he did.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I slept against you," Liam quickly signed as he got up and pulled his wings back.

"I probably said it many times now, but Liam, it's fine. You weren't doing anything wrong."

"Really? Uh, that's good, I guess."

There was a loud knock coming from the front door.

"I should get back home," Liam signed.

"You can hop out my bedroom window and fly away once everyone's inside."

"Before I go," Liam began. "Thanks for letting me hide out, and for the first aid."

"No problem. If you need a place to hide out again, you know where to find me."

Liam waved goodbye and hastily made it to Kenny's room, opening it to climb out, and making sure to close it before he flew away, hoping his family didn't notice he was gone for too long. Deciding to check his turned off phone, he turned it back on to see than many, many texts and missed calls from Chris and Kelly, the texts in particular urgently asking where he was.

Aw shit, Liam thought. Here we go again.

Liam braced himself to explain why he was out late for the third time this month, and maybe get a lecture to top off this crazy night. But for now, he was flying amongst the stars, thinking about how he acted around Kenny. He wondered if he should've used that moment to confess his crush, unlike in 4th grade, where the closest he got to hinting at how he felt was by sending Mason to give a simple, if short Valentine he wrote, a Valentine that wasn't enough to admit his feelings.


End file.
